The present invention relates to a display device, especially for an automotive vehicle, and to a method of manufacturing such a display device.
Display devices are known, for example from the Korean patent application KR 10 2004/0059605 A. This publication describes a backlit display device.
One drawback of such a prior-art device consists in its relatively complicated, and consequently relatively expensive, assembly. Another drawback of such a prior-art device lies in its assembly time, which increases depending on the number of additional parts to be assembled.